Bloomerang
:Może chodziło ci o Bloomeranga z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Bloomerang (z ang. Kwiatorang) jest drugą rośliną, którą zdobywamy w Ancient Egypt w Plants vs. Zombies 2. Jej bumerangi potrafią uderzyć maksymalnie trzy cele, które ponownie otrzymują obrażenia przy powrocie. Jest to pierwsza, nowa roślina wprowadzona w grze. Etymologia Bloomerang jest złożeniem słów "Bloom" (kwiat, rozkwit) oraz "Boomerang". Opis w Suburban Almanac Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Bloomerangs can hit up to three targets in their lane, twice! Special: can hit up to 3 targets, with two hits each As the first new member to your home defense team, Bloomerang enjoys long walkabouts with his friend, Koala Bear, and listening to his Bob Barley albums out back. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 175 OBRAŻENIA: Standardowe ZASIĘG: Multi-cios ODNAWIANIE: Szybkie Bloomerang potrafi uderzyć maksymalnie trzy cele na swojej linii, i to podwójnie! Umiejętność specjalna: Potrafi uderzyć maksymalnie trzy cele, uderzając podwójnie Jako nowy członek do twojej drużyny obronnej domu, Bloomerang lubi spacerować z jego przyjacielem, Misiem Koalą oraz słuchać albumy Boba Barleya po outbacku. Ulepszenia Plant Food Po daniu roślinie Plant Fooda, Bloomerang ciosa po dziesięć bumerangów z czterech stron, które potem powracają. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Bloomerang ciosa wielkimi bumerangami, które zadają większe obrażenia. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Bloomerang jest pierwszą rośliną, która może uderzać kilka celów naraz. Jest efektywnym narzędziem do walki z Camel Zombies oraz do usuwania nagrobków na początkowych poziomach. Jednak z czasem roślina staje się nieużyteczna ze względu na kolejne rośliny takie jak Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, A.K.E.E. oraz Cactus, które mają możliwość uderzenia więcej niż trzech wrogów w tym samym czasie albo zadawania większych obrażeń w szybszym tempie. Bloomerang może być użyty przeciwko Zombie Chicken oraz Ice Weasel. Pokonując jednocześnie trzy zwierzęta, radzi sobie lepiej niż inne rośliny balistyczne. Sadząc przy lewej stronie, roślina czeka mniej czasu na powrót bumeranga, przy czym będzie mogła atakować częściej. Jej bumerangi potrafią ominąć tarczę stworzoną przez Shield Zombie. Roślina jest również efektowna przeciwko Excavator Zombie oraz Parasol Zombie. Galeria Ciekawostki *Jeśli gracz się bliżej przyjrzy, może zobaczyć, że Bloomerang posiada dziewięć bumerangów. Posiada je wszystkie, nawet jeśli wyrzuci jednego z nich. *Bloomerang jest jednym z sześciu roślin występujących w zwiastunie "Plants vs. Zombies 2", które walczą z zombie. Pozostałe rośliny to: Pea Pod, Bonk Choy, Peashooter, Sunflower i Wall-nut. *W opisie Almanac, Bob Barley jest parodią Boba Marleya, jamajskiego piosenkarza. *Tutaj są zawarte nawiązania do Australii oraz Jamajki: **Pocisk jest oparty na bumerangu, broni stworzonej w starożytnej Australii. **Przyjaźni się z misiem koalą, który jest zwierzęciem żyjącym w Australii. **W opis Almanac jest podane określenie "outback". *Jej kostium jest nakryciem głowy używanym przez Rastafarian w typowym, jamajskim ubiorze. *Jester Zombie potrafi odbić jej bumerang, ale zamiast być zranionym od pocisku, Bloomerang łapie bumerang, niwelując obrażenia. *Jak Bloomerang wystrzeli bumerang, a gracz wykopie roślinę, to pocisk nie znika. Jeśli tak się stanie, to Jester Zombie nie będzie mógł odbić ataku. *W poprzednich aktualizacjach w Chińskiej wersji Bloomerang nie łapał bumeranga, pozwalając atakować zombie od tyłu. *Nightshade jest rośliną podobnie wyglądającą do Bloomeranga. Zobacz też *Laser Bean *Fume-shroom *A.K.E.E. *Cactus en:Bloomerang Kategoria:Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Rośliny z Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne